Bedazzled
by minialice
Summary: What if Edward never came back? What if Bella was turned into a vampire? What if 72 years later they meet again? And what if Bella is not so ready to go back to Edward...what will happen? Cannon Pairing! Much better than it sounds. plz read
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so my name is Alice (I'm not joking it really is.... check my birth certificate if you don't believe me!!!) this is my first story so I hope you like it!**

**EPOV**

It has been 72 years.

72 years since I broke someone's heart.

72 years since I let my heart crumble to the floor.

Bella, the love of my life.

Obviously, I left for her, but still I ruined myself by doing so.

Especially now.... since I knew that the beautiful, innocent girl I once loved is dead, gone, and next to be seen again.

'Edward!!!! Are you ready for school' Alice's thoughts invaded my head. It was our "first" day at Forks High School, again. It was extremely hard, even though we all loved Forks, Washington, to come back.

'Why is it hard to come back? Well, I don't know, it can't have anything to do with the fact that everything in this town reminds me of Bella' I thought sarcastically.

'Come on! Come on! Come on! We are going to be late!' Alice's thoughts yet again intruded my mind. She really was getting on my nerves. How could she be so happy about this? Going back to high school. The high school where she and her DEAD best friend used to go! Alice missed Bella too, but she hid it much better than myself.

'EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE I'M COMING UP TO GET YOU!!!' Oh my lord does she ever stop? How could someone so tiny be so annoying?

I went down stairs and said good bye to Esme and Carlisle. Alice was bouncing up and down in the back seat of my precious silver Volvo. Jasper was sitting next to her trying to calm her down, and failing miserably. Rosalie sat on Jasper's other side looking pretty content and almost happy to be going to high school (which was extremely weird). Finally, Emmet was sitting in the passenger seat with a big goofy grin plastered on his face.

I stepped into the can and headed to hell, also known as school, but my definition is much more accurate.

"Aren't you guys super excited!?" Alice sang....SANG!

"Of course we are Alice." Jasper said hoping to make her happy, and he succeeded with her giving him a peck on the cheek. Watching this stuff between my family is hard for me considering that I will never have what they do.

"Rose we defiantly need to go shopping this weekend! Kay?" Alice asked, but you could tell that it wasn't really a yes or no question, it was more of a "I would love to" or an "I would love to" question.

"Of course Alice! I would love to!" Rose replied with the perfect answer and a genuine smile.

I sped into the school parking lot and got a spot almost immediately.

To my amazement, once I stepped out of my car I saw a deep blue Ferrari pulled into a parking spot about 6 rows down from us. I stared at the car, quite impressed actually, my siblings seemed to like the vehicle as much as I did.

'Wow!'- 'Nice ride'- 'Sweet wheels'- 'Aw man, they get that when I'm stuck with this piece of crap!'- thoughts like these were flowing through people, mostly boys, minds.

It was obviously the first time they had seen this car. Maybe there was another new student here as well.

Review wonderful readers and I shall update! Seriously I will because I already have like 10 chapters or something to this thing so REVIEW! Next chapter.... who owns the blue Ferrari... I know that you know. If you don't know well you will figure it out soon!

333~ Alice


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so if you reviewed thank you sooo sooo much. And if you didn't review and you are just reading this now.... plz review! Anyway here we go! 2 chapters in 1 day! :-)**

**BPOV**

Ugh! The worst thing about starting a new school was usually all the attention, but noooooo, I decided to go to this school. Do you want to know the worst part about going to this school?

It's the memories. Sad but true.

I haven't been to Forks in 72 years let alone going to Fork High School.

I actually have no idea why I decided to come back to Forks. Maybe because there was not much sun? Maybe because I was mentally insane? Whatever my reason was I was seriously regretting it now!

Everything in this damn town reminds me of him.

Yes him....as in Edward the love of my life that left me alone in the middle of the woods because he got over me. He didn't love me anymore.

Truly, it didn't surprise me much, I was a plain human and he was a god.

After Edward left I tried to run away, but instead there was a catch. I was going to get a surprise visit from hell and get turned into a vampire.

As I parked into the Forks High School parking lot I saw the eyes following my car, a bit ostentatious, but I like driving fast. Plus my Ferrari was my favorite color, blue.

As I stepped out of the car many of the boys mouths dropped open in awe. Girls glared at me with envy and tried to get the boys attention back.

I rolled my eyes to myself, it's always the same. Every new school, it always happens. Apparently, in the eyes of humans I was amazingly beautiful, I mean I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't too outstanding.

I looked over the school and nothing had really changed, just a few more cracks in the bricks.

It wasn't raining today, which was a refreshing change, but the clouds were thick, no chance of sun.

People were still staring, probably because now they saw my outfit. Well, I had to deal with it.

I was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder shirt and dark wash skinny jeans. I had black boot that reached right below my knee plus a long silver chain necklace with a big heart laying on my chest and a silver charm bracelet that had about 100 charms from over the years.

I looked over the school one more time, took a deep breath and strut into the school ignoring the stares.

**EPOV **

I froze completely, my jaw dropped, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen stepped out of the equally beautiful car. They were a perfect match, I guess it's only fair for a beautiful woman to have a beautiful car.

She had mahogany hair that reached her lower back and she was wearing an outfit that... just wow.

Bella, my Bella, well not mine anymore because I was a complete and utter idiot and left her. But no, it really couldn't be my Bella. This beauty had topaz eyes and extremely pale skin. My Bella had chocolaty brown eyes and rosy cheeks. Unless, my Bella was.... a vampire!

My families thoughts assaulted my mind immediately.

_Edward!! God has totally given you another chance!!!!_- Alice's mind screamed.

_Wow! She is HOT!_- Of course Emmet would think this.

_Oh my Lord! Bella's a vampire!? That's insane!_- Jasper thought in amazement.

_OMG! Is that Bella?_- Rosalie thought in awe.

I was stunned in place as she walked gracefully into the school without noticing me. Once I got over my shock I was pretty happy that she seemed not to have any interest in the boys that were practically drooling over her.

I walked in a trance to the front office with my family. Obviously, Ms. Cope is dead by now so the "new" girl, really I had no idea how long she had been here, just froze.

"C-c-c-can I h-help y-you?" Her thought weren't as bad as Ms. Cope's had been years ago but they were defiantly not innocent either. I really wish I could stop from seeing and hearing her thoughts. Ugh!

"We're new here. Can we have our schedules?" I asked dully... no need to get her hopes up.

"Oh! Of course!" she said batting her eyelashes, trying to be seductive. She looked around her desk and found 10 sheets of paper. She handed us all a useless map and our schedule. I quickly left the office saying "thank you" over my shoulder. Before I closed the door I heard her whisper a "my pleasure". I was disgusted by the desperation in her tone.

**BPOV **

I was walking to the main office to get my schedule when some shaggy blonde haired kid came up to me with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, I Troy!" He said enthusiastically. Gosh now I have to turn this guy down!!!

"I'm Bella." I replied, my voice trying to be monotone and yet, like always, coming out like bells.

Troy looked stunned for a moment, "So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out?" wow! he got straight to the point.

I plastered on a fake smile and said "Thanks, but no thanks" and watched his face fall as he turned to walk away.

I turned to go to the office but froze immediately.

I knew that smell! I knew who it belonged to! But it couldn't be! I refused to look at where the smell was coming from and once it was out of reach I quickly walked to the office.

I was just about to open the office door when it swung open revealing vampires I thought I would never see again.

4 of the 5 Cullen's were staring at me in awe as I was to them.

Alice was jumping up and down and the others were smiling hugely, even Rosalie.

Alice ran to me and hugged me, I hugged her back. I had missed my best friend and it's not like _she_ left me purposely.

Once she let go I was consumed in a bone crushing hug that I knew belonged to Emmet. I hugged him back also.

As we stepped back, I'm sure you can guess that Rosalie and Jasper engulfed me in a group hug as well, which surprised me. They never were that close with me but I guess now that I was a vampire we were fine.

"Ohmigosh! Bella we missed you so much!" Alice said

"I missed all of you guys too" I replied.

"Bells the first bell will ring soon but will you sit with us at lunch? We have a bunch of catching up to do." Emmet's booming voice asked me. How could I refuse I loved them!!

"Of course Emmet I will see you guys at lunch!" I said excitedly, I was reunited with my family! Well, not all my family but most of it.

They smiled at me and left as I got my unneeded map and my new schedule. The bell rang and I was off to my first class.

**Hey so plz review! It really means the world to me! **

**Also... review= happy me and happy me= update more! **

**So review, review, review! Once I get 15 reviews or more I will update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! So thank you so much for story alerts and favorites and reviews! Here we go I guess hope you like it!**

**BPOV**

After first bell rang I headed to my class. Outside the class Alice was waiting for me jumping up and down. She must have a vision.

We walked into the classroom together and went up to the teacher.

"Hi" Alice said a little bit louder than needed getting the classes attention.

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is Bella Swan. We're new here." She said as if it weren't obvious.

The teacher smiled at us and told us to sit where ever we would like, of course we sat next to each other.

We weren't paying attention much in class, we didn't need to, we knew everything by heart.

About 10 minutes before class ended Alice passed me a note. It read, 'We need to talk', well that's a little strange.

'About what?' I asked curiously.

'Edward' She replied. That one world made my world crash, I wouldn't go through rejection again, I wouldn't got through the pain. NOPE!!! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!!!

'No thank you' I wrote curtly

'But it's really important!' Gosh why can't she just stop? Does she want to tell me how much he hates me or something? That I can't be with her when he is around?? Seriously!

'Alice chill! I refuse to talk about him so stop!' I didn't mean to sound mean but really I couldn't take it.

With that the bell rang and I went off to my next class.

My first three periods went by quickly, I had lunch now and I was kind of dreading it. I walked up to the cafeteria doors.

Okay, no let me rephrase I WAS COMPLETLY SCARED OUT OF MY MIND!!!!!!!!

I had to suck it up no big deal.

I opened the cafeteria doors and everyone turned to stare. I mean _everyone. _ I got in the lunch line extremely fast to buy food I wouldn't even eat, but it helped maintain the "human image".

It was weird how many guys were staring at me, not out of the ordinary, just weird. In a way I felt bad for them. None of them had a chance with me.

Little did they know, I didn't date, at all. It has been 72 years since I had dated someone. Actually, it had been 72 years since I had been with someone, and by "been with someone", I mean I haven't even lived with someone in 72 years.

Forgetting these depressing thoughts I quickly walked to the table that 4 of the 5 Cullen's were sitting at. I guess HE wasn't here yet.

"May I sit here guys?" I asked actually nervous.

"Of course Bella gosh you don't have to ask!" Emmet boomed.

I sat down with a smile and we were chatting away about nothing in particular.

I heard the chair next to mine pull out and I immediately knew who it was. My body was tense and I was afraid of what would happen next.

This is when I decided something major.

I was going to ignore, not even look at, Edward Cullen.

**Dun Dun Dun!! Okay so I know this is super short but the next chapter is EXTREMELY long! Like HUGE! So if you want to read this SUPER LONG chapter all you have to do is review! Once I get 15 reviews I will post my UBER LONG chapter!**

**xoxo3- Alice**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! I know I haven't reviewed in forever.... but I was kinda upset because no one reviewed. Anyway this is for those of you who did review and thank you!**

**EPOV**

I walked into the cafeteria and immediately spotted her. She was more beautiful than anything I

have ever seen and that's saying something since I'm almost 200 years old.

Everyone was sitting at our old table laughing. I could pick out Bella's laugh and it was the most

amazing sound in the world, like a wind chime in the breeze.

I walked over with a tray of food that I wouldn't eat and sat next to Bella. She seemed to stiffen

as I sat, this upset me, I wanted to put my arm around her waist and pull her into a big hug to

comfort her.

_Edward! Edward!! She doesn't know! I tried to tell her but you know how stubborn she is! She _

_is trying to ignore you!_ Alice screamed in my mind.

I was confused at first but then it hit me. Was she crazy? Insane? How could she not know? I might as well see for myself.

I turned to Bella with a smile on my face and said "Hello Bella."

It was nice to say her name and look at her. Her face formed a grimace and she turned her head half a centimeter, so she wasn't exactly looking at me and nodded slightly.

I felt like someone was ripping me up limb from limb. I was in an unbelievable amount of pain.

"So Bella," Jasper said, "Do you have any powers?" This spiked everyone's curiosity.

Bella smiled, yet she still wouldn't look at me, which was depressing.

"Yes Jasper, I do." She replied rather happily.

"What is it?" Emmet boomed anxious to hear her answer.

I was anxious too, but wanting to know her power was not the reason, I only wanted to hear her magical voice again.

"Ummmm.... actually, I have more than one power" She said shyly. I looked at her through Jasper's mind (since he was sitting in front of her) and it was glorious, of course it always was.

"Please explain" Jasper said eagerly.

"Well, I can control the weather" she said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS???" Alice and Emmet yelled at the same time causing some stares from some of the humans.

Their little outburst made Bella laugh, if it were possible I'm sure it would have sent me to heaven.

"Show me! Show me! Show me!" Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"Ok, ok, I will show you, just calm down" She said in an excited voice.

Everything went silent and then in the cloudy sky little white snowflakes started to fall.

We all gasped in amazement.

"You did that?" Rosalie asked speaking for the first time.

"Yep" Bella said popping the "p". All of a sudden the snow stopped and the boring, gray sky appeared again

Everyone was smiling in awe, I decided to stay quiet, afraid of how she would react to my voice.

"Well, you said you had more than one power, what's the other one?" Jasper asked.

I noticed he was holding hands with Alice on top of the table.

I wish I could do that with Bella.

I looked back at Bella and she was still smiling, which made me feel like I was floating on air.

"Yea, I have another power" she paused. The rest of my family looked at her like if she didn't tell them soon they would have a fit.

"I can mimic other vampire powers." she said looking down at the table.

"What?" I blurted out in shock, and immediately regretted it. Bella stiffened and fidgeted in her seat. It was obvious she didn't want to answer a question I asked since she was trying to ignore me.

Alice caught on to what was happening and casually added, "yeah, how? What do you mean?" This way Bella wasn't answering just my question.

I mouthed 'thank you' to Alice and I could have sworn Bella did the exact same thing.

"Well, if I have met a vampire and have touched them I can use their power. I just have to think their name and I can use their power no matter where they are." She said with a nervous smile.

Everyone's faces were all filled with shock.

"So really you have way more than just two powers." Oh crap! I have such a big mouth! Why did I have to talk?!?!?

Bella hesitated. I'm such a moron! Everyone else was still in too much shock to save me from my mistake.

"Yes" she finally murmured. It was like my undead heart started beating again, maybe she wouldn't ignore me! No, of course she will still ignore me, she only talked to me because there was no way out of it.

"THAT IS SOOOO COOL!!!!!" My family yelled making heads turn in curiosity. Bella gave a soft giggle.

"Bella you have to come see Carlisle and Esme tonight. They have missed you so much! Especially Esme! She's going to be so excited to see you!" Alice practically sang.

Bella bit her lip. Something she used to do a lot when she was a human. Whenever she was nervous, scared, or thinking. I wonder which emotion it was now. Maybe all of them, maybe she had changed and now just does it out of habit. I didn't know. I would have known if I hadn't left her. I would never forgive myself for that.

I felt horrible. Especially because I made my family suffer my pain with me. I could see now how much I had hurt them all. How could I had been so selfish?

"Please Bella! Please, please, please! Come on! For Esme!" Bella's eyes became huge and moved the slightest bit, as if they were going to look at me but that changed and she looked back to the rest of my family.

"Come on Bella. It's been too long" Rosalie commented. This made Bella smile, probably because Rose was finally excepting her.

"Fine, fine. I will come" she sighed in defeat, but you could see the small smile playing on her lips showing how truly happy she was...

**Ok so that was five pages long! Please, please, please with 3 scoops of ice cream, hot fudge, whipped cream, sprinkles, cherries, and anything else you like on your ice cream REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 3**


End file.
